Futuros héroes o ¿villanos?
by Ally-Nessi Cullen
Summary: La legión de reconocimiento tiene un encargo especial, averiguar quién están secuestrando a niños y rescatarlos. Sólo hay 4 sobrevivientes pero pronto se darán cuenta de que no son unos niños normales y corrientes. ESTÁ PARADA (hasta que termine el otro fic)


**Resumen:** La legión de reconocimiento tiene un encargo especial, averiguar quién está secuestrando a niños y rescatarlos. Sólo hay 4 supervivientes pero pronto se darán cuenta de que no son unos niños normales y corrientes.

**Disclainer:** Ni los personajes, ni la historia de Shingeki son míos, si fuese mía reviviría a Marco Q.Q

**Notas:** Toda la historia se encuentra en el mundo original de Shingeki, **NO** es un **AU**. Voy a usar términos de la serie **Fringe **como el ''cortexiphan'' o el nombre ''Walter Bishop'' ¡sólo el nombre! (amo a ese hombre, los que hallan visto la serie me comprenderán xD)

**Advertencias:** **YAOI**. Es una historia **Riren**, después habrán más parejas. Lenguaje vulgar tipo Rivaille o eso se intentará xD. Las advertencia se irán añadiendo con el paso de la historia.

* * *

**Futuros héroes o ¿villanos?**

**1. La Misión de Rescate**

**Lugar: Desconocido. Fecha: 08:00 am, 3 de Octubre de 841.**

A las afueras de la ciudad, en lo más profundo de un bosque de la región, se hallaba unas ruinas de lo que alguna vez había sido un castillo. Lo que nadie se podría imaginar es que debajo de éstas había pasadizos secretos que llevan hacia un gran laboratorio.

Se podía ver a unas pocas personas moviéndose con prisa por toda la sala. Todas ellas llevaban batas blancas, guantes, mascarillas y gorros para no contaminar el proyecto. Un doctor, de avanzada edad, entró en la sala para dirigirse directamente hacia una mujer joven que miraba con atención el líquido de unos tubos de ensayo. El hombre rondaba los 70 años y aunque su apariencia no tuviera nada fuera de lo común, su mirada fría y manipuladora le hacia un hombre al que temer.

- ¿Están listas las jeringas? Necesitamos apresurarnos para completar la última fase del experimento. -le preguntó el hombre a la doctora.

- Faltan unos minutos para que la cepa de mezcle bien, pero ya tenemos listas las cuatro dosis del sujeto ''Rojo'', Doc. Anfroi.

- Bien - volteó y se dirigió hacia los dos hombres que estaban cercanos a él- llévenlo a la sala B.- ellos asintieron y se marcharon de la sala- ¿Has hecho lo te pedí? - le preguntó nuevamente a la mujer.

- Sí, Doctor ¿pero no cree que es muy arriesgado?. Estamos inyectando en un solo sujeto una cantidad muy elevada de Cortexiphan*.

- Querida, si no se asume riesgos en la ciencia, nunca se podrá averiguar los secretos que esconde el universo.

- Pero...- la mujer dudó- el Doctor Bishop especificó que una dosis más elevada del tratamiento podría suponer demasiado peligroso para el sujeto tanto que podría descontrolarse.

El Doctor golpeó furiosamente la mesa, asustando a la mujer.

- El Doc. Bishop es un cobarde -aclaró- se retiró del proyecto al saber que íbamos a experimentar con humanos, ¡cómo si no hubiese hecho cosas peores! - miró de reojo a la doctora quién aún se encontraba mirándole asustada.- Sigue con lo que estabas haciendo, necesito esas jeringas ya- ordenó.

El Doc. Anfroi salió del laboratorio para dirigirse hacia la sala B, dónde le esperaba una de sus cobayas, el sujeto ''Rojo''.

**ooOOoo**

**Lugar: Pasillo del cuartel general de la policía militar, Sina. Fecha: 09:47 am, 3 de Octubre de 841.**

Los pasos de dos personas resonaban por el amplio pasillo. Uno de ellos, era una mujer alta y con gafas de cabellos castaños recogidos en una coleta de caballo y ojos del mismo color, iba tatareando una cancioncilla alegre mientras daba saltitos de aquí para allá. A su lado, caminaba con rapidez, un hombre mucho más bajo que ella. Tenía el cabello de color azabache y sus ojos eran de un color gris claro, en su miraba se podía notar su creciente cabreo.

- Como no pares, te estampó contra el muro. -amenazó el más bajito.

- ¡Aww! No sabía que eras un pervertido enanin.

La mujer logró esquivar por milésimas de segundos un golpe que iba directo a su cara.

- Ya, ya, no te sulfures, siempre que venimos a Sina te pones más huraño de lo normal. ¡Dios mio, estoy emocionada! ¿Qué querrán de nosotros la policía militar? Espero que tenga que ver con titánes, altos, gordos, feos, ¡todos son geniales! ¿Tu que crees que será, eh?

- Tsh, me da igual lo que quieran esos inútiles, sólo espero que ésto no sea una perdida de tiempo.

Mientras hablaban notaron que ya estaban en frente de la puerta de la sala de reuniones de la sede de la policía militar. Su comandante, Nile Dawk, había escrito una carta al cuartel general pidiendo una audiencia con la región de reconocimiento para tratar sobre un asunto muy importante.

Al abrir la puerta vieron a Erwin despedirse del comandante Dawk, agradeciéndole la confianza que le estaba dando al darles la misión. El rubio se giró indicándoles con la cabeza que le siguieran fuera de la sala.

- Llegáis tarde. - les reprendiéndoles por su falta de puntualidad. Se dirigían al patio trasero, donde algunos miembros de la legión les esperaban.

- Tsh, ha sido culpa de la lunática, siempre entreteniéndose con cosas absurdas.

- ¡Pero tenía que mear! -se quejó la mencionada y de un salto de puso en frente del rubio haciendo que se parase.- Y dime Erwin, ¿hay titancitos para mi?

- No esta vez, Hanji. -la apartó con la mano y siguió caminando- Nos han pedido el favor de encargarnos de un problema dentro de las murallas.

- Putos bastardos, no pueden controlar ni su propia mierda. -masculló Rivaille- pero tu no has aceptado sólo por ser amable ¿no?

El comandante esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Si, Rivaille. Ahora la policía militar nos debe un favor.

- ¡Waaaa! que astuto que eres Erwin. ¿Y qué le vas a pedir? ¿Armas, comida, una chica ultra sexy para hacerle cositas malas?

El mencionado se rió mientras que el más bajo murmuraba cosas, seguramente insultos para la mujer.

- No, nada de eso. Estos favores hay que guardarlos para el futuro.

Al llegar reunieron a los pocos hombres que los habían acompañado a Sina, entre los que se encontraban el equipo de Rivaille, Mike y Nanaba. Erwin se puso enfrente de ellos y empezó a explicar la misión que tenían que cumplir.

- Bien, nuestra misión consiste en encontrar a unos niños secuestrados y llevar a los culpables ante la justicia. Ahora procederé a dar la información que nos a facilitado la policía militar. Ellos han confirmado que hay un total de 43 menores secuestrados pero puede que hayan más. Sus edades varían entre los 5-12 años, tanto su aspecto físico como su nivel social es diferente, también su procedencia varia, hay niños de Sina, de Rose y de María. Por ello, no hay ningún tipo de patrón en los secuestros, los sujetos no tienen ninguna preferencia a la hora de escoger a quién se llevan.

- Dios mio, eso es horrible. ¿Desde cuándo está pasando ésto? - preguntó Petra.

Erwin ojeó los papeles que tenía en la mano.

- Según los informes, cerca de un año y medio.

- ¿Y nos enteramos ahora? No ha salido nada en los periódicos.- mencionó Mike

- En realidad sí, pero solamente dentro de la muralla de Sina. Dicen que no querían alarmar a toda la población.- contestó el comandante.

- Tsh, bastardos, siempre pensando en su propio culo.- Rivaille dio un paso hacia delante, colocándose en frente del rubio- ¿Y esos inútiles han hecho algo aparte de llenarse sus bolsillos de mierda?

- Sí, han reducido la búsqueda lo más que han podido. Al parecer aseguran que el cuartel general de los secuestradores de encuentra en el suroeste de Sina. Les han seguido la pista a los secuestradores hasta un pequeño bosque cercano a la muralla pero al adentrarse en éste, pierden el rastro. Han revisado la zona pero no encuentran ningún posible escondite, sólo un par de cuevas y un molino en completa ruina.

- ¿Y por donde vamos a empezar comandante? -preguntó una seria Hanji. El tema de esos pobres niños pone serio a cualquiera.

- Vamos a irnos a un cuartel que la policía militar nos a prestado mientras dure la investigación. Cuando lleguemos, empezaremos a estudiar los mapas de la zona y los posibles caminos que hayan tomado los secuestradores. Mañana a primera hora nos pondremos en marcha, no hay tiempo que perder. ¡¿Entendido?!

- ¡Sí, comandante! -exclamaron todos haciendo el saludo militar.

- ¡Bien! Cojan los caballos, saldremos de inmediato.

Todos estaban a punto de acatar la orden dada cuando la pregunta de Aururo los detuvo.

- Pero comandante, ¿qué les hacen a los niños que secuestran?

Erwin se giró para verle, al notar que todos esperaban su respuesta, pensó bien en las palabras que iba a usar para un tema tan delicado.

- La policía militar no está segura pero...dado que no hay registro de ningún cadáver, se ha formado la hipótesis de que los venden como esclavos, una especie de trata de blancas con menores. Pero como no se sabe con certeza, nos tenemos que esperar lo peor.

Todos se quedo en sepulcral silencio.

-Démonos prisa.- apremió Rivaille.

**ooOOoo**

**Lugar: Desconocido. Fecha: 20:36 pm, 3 de Octubre de 841.**

En una habitación con puerta de color rojo, salia humo por la rendija de ésta. Dentro de ella, todo era un desastre. La habitación era pequeña y cuadrada, y toda estaba completamente calcinada. Los muebles que estaban desperdigados por toda la sala estaban ennegrecidos y echaban un humo oscuro, como si acabasen de arder. El espejo que cubría una de las paredes estaba opacado por una capa de ceniza negra. Solamente una pequeña parte de la sala se había salvado de las llamas.

En una de las esquinas de la habitación se encontraba un niño. A su alrededor parecía que había un circulo color blanco, del mismo color que había sido el suelo y las paredes del cuarto antes del fuego.

El pequeño tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared y sus piernas encogidas contra su pecho, sujetadas por sus manos, y su cabeza escondida entre sus piernas.

Pero eso no es lo que más le destacaba.

El menor estaba llorando y no paraba de temblar. Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes y magulladuras. Y su ropa, que en un principio había sido un camisón, se encontraba prácticamente quemado, faltándole grandes partes de tela. Su cabello castaño se veía aplastado y opacado a causa de las cenizas al igual que su piel.

El niño levantó la mirada pudiendo apreciar sus ojos de un color especial, verde-azulado.

- P...por fav...or, que al...guien nos ayude -dijo sollozando.

Aquel niño inocente, aquel niño que no había hecho nada malo, aquel niño que los ''hombres de bata blanca'' llamaban el sujeto ''Rojo''.

_**Continuará... **_

* * *

*** El Cortexiphan es una droga inventada de la serie Fringe. La explicaré más adelante.**

**Holaaa mundo :D Aquí me presento con mi primera historia de Shingekin no Kyojin. Espero que os guste ^^ tenía en mi mente esta historia desde hace unos meses y me dije que tenía que publicarla ya ^^.**

**Por cierto importante: ¡Lo que les hacen a los niños no es lo que os pensáis, en esta historia no hay abusos sexuales a los menores!**

**Para los que se lo pregunten, NO SE CUANDO VOY A ACTUALIZAR, tengo los exámenes y los trabajos de la universidad dentro de poco, hasta dentro de un mes no acabo. En los tiempos libres que tenga escribiré, espero que lo entiendan u.u. Yo aviso. Tengo otra historia en curso de en el foro de Naruto también Yaoi (por si hay alguien interesado ;D).**

**Si alguien quiere hacerme alguna pregunta que contacte conmigo, en mi perfil dejo mi cuenta de Facebook :)**

**Y por último que tal un sensual y hermoso Review \o.o/**

**..Ally..**

**:3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.D: Si hay algún fallo de ortografía decírmelo, he escrito esto rápido en una tarde xD**


End file.
